Gran familia
by gemelosmerodeadores
Summary: Sasuke se encontraba irritado, molesto, y porque no, sumamente fastidiado. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto me pidió que cuidara de sus hijos, ¿le digo que sí?" y él como un completo estúpido le dijo que sí. Porque la estupidez era contagiosa y él pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto. T por lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** .Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic que incluyera a un Sasuke con muchos hijos, no sé porque pero se me hace sumamente tierno la idea de Sasuke teniendo una gran familia.

Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera mío de enserio creen que Itachi estaría muerto

* * *

**Gran familia**

Sasuke se encontraba irritado, molesto, y porque no, sumamente fastidiado.

Todo comenzó con una inocente pregunta de su querida esposa "Sasuke-kun, Naruto me pidió que cuidara de sus hijos, ¿le digo que sí?" y él como un completo estúpido le dijo que sí. Porque la estupidez era contagiosa y él pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto.

Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de su estupidez.

— ¡no toquen eso!—

CRASH. Demasiado tarde, otro jarrón se había roto. El engendro de 8 años de Naruto había salido huyendo como alguien que está a punto de ser asesinado, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, y sus dos gemelos, Kenshin y Kenjin, también de la misma edad, lo siguieron igual de asustado.

Kenjn y Kenshin eran muy traviesos, pero cuando se juntaban con Jiraiya, parecía que se potenciarán por mil.

Aún más molesto que antes, Sasuke comenzó a juntar los pedazos de lo que alguna vez había sido un jarrón. Oh como odiaba a Sakura en ese momento, la muy desgraciada lo había dejado solo a cargo de 12 críos, si doce, (Sasuke se había tomado muy enserio su misión de reconstruir su clan y había tenido 6 hijos y Naruto para no ser menos había tenido 6 también) con la patética excusa de que tenía que ir al hospital a resolver ciertos "asuntos".

Con los restos del jarrón en una pala, Sasuke abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina, solo para encontrarse a una Kushina, la primogénita de Naruto, siendo prácticamente devorada por su primogénito Itachi.

Muy lentamente cerró la puerta y fingió no haber visto nada, e internamente empezó a rezar por la vida de su hijo, porque cuando Naruto se enteraba de lo que le estaba haciendo a su "princesita" se quedaba sin heredero. Solo tenían 14 y ya hacían esas cosas, él a su edad solo pensaba en entrenar y en buscar la forma de matar a su hermano.

Dejo la pala y la escoba en el suelo y se fue hacia el patio trasero. Todavía estaba haciéndose a la idea de que tendría nietos de uno de los hijos de Naruto. Bueno por lo menos tendrían el apellido Uchiha.

—eh Itachi, viste a ku… ¡HIJO DE PUTA SOLTA A MI HERMANA!—sep, al parecer Minato, el gemelo de Kushina, había visto la misma escena que él.

PUM, PAM, TRACK

Sasuke suspiro, Naruto tendría que pagarle por las cosas que sus hijos habían roto.

—Espera Minato te lo puedo expli…- PUM CRAK, Sasuke estaba seguro que iba a tener que comprar una silla nueva.

—¡nii-san!—ah Kushina podía ser muy tranquila y dulce como su madre, pero cuando se enfadaba sacaba a relucir quien era su padre.

Sasuke retrocedió dos pasos y dejo que los tres adolescentes pasaran. Vio como Itachi corría como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras era perseguido por un Minato con un—eso era un tenedor—que a su vez era seguido por su hermana tratando de detenerlo.

Siguió su camino hacia el patio y cuando llego se sentó. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de los adolescentes pero estos se hacían cada vez más lejanos.

De repente escucho la dulce risa de su quería princesita—jijiji para Neji-kun—de un salto se paró. Oh que no sea lo que él estaba pensando, porque si era lo que él pensaba, Naruto iba a tener una boca menos que alimentar.

Sasuke se paró detrás de los niños y con toda una vos de ultra tumba pregunto— ¿qué están haciendo?—los dos niños, que se encontraban muy pegados para su gusto, dieron un respingón al escucharlo, pero se recuperaron de inmediato.

—shh no hagas ruido tou-chan no ves que se va a despertar—Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro hacia donde apuntaba su hija. Tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no descojonarse de la risa, Fugaku, su hijo de 12 años, se encontraba dormido en el suelo y su rostro estaba completamente pintado con marcadores de distinto colores—mm eso le enseñara a no quedarse dormido en cualquier lado—fue lo último que dijo antes der dar la vuelta, pero antes de que se alejara completamente de la escena volteo la mirada y la clavo en el niño de Naruto—Uzumaki—el niño lo miro—te estoy vigilando—y sin más retomo su camino, dejando a un confundido niño de 12 años atrás.

Sasuke volvió a ingresar a la casa, regañándose mentalmente por tener una mente tan pervertida y pensar mal de su pequeña princesita de solo 11 años. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba que su pequeña se juntara tanto con el mocoso de Naruto, tendría que mantenerlo vigilado, el no compraba la imagen de niño santo que no rompía ni un plato que vendía.

Ingreso en una habitación, y su ceño fruncido se relajó en seguida. Frente a él se encontraba la imagen más dulce que había visto. Su hijo menor, Naruto, y el hijo menor del dobe, Sasuke, se encontraban cómodamente recostados en las piernas de Hana, la niña de 10 años de Naruto, que se había quedado dormida también.

Con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta y se fue a revisar si su hijo mayor todavía estaba con vida, le preocupaba un poco no escuchar sus gritos.

Si cuidar a los hijos del dobe era problemático, pero no le importaba hacerlo al fin y al cabo eran como de la familia. y el siempre cuidaría de su gran familia.

* * *

**N/A** Esta idea se me vino a la mente mientras estudiaba a Sócrates, no sé qué tiene que ver Sócrates con Naruto pero bue.

Espero que les haya gustado. :)


	2. Fugaku

**N/A** .para ser sincera no tenia pensado hacer una continuación, pero bueno esta idea se me vino a la mente así que la subí. pienso hacer un capitulo por hijo espero que le guste :)

* * *

**Fugaku**

* * *

Sasuke amaba a Sakura, amaba su sonrisa, su aroma, su color de pelo- por más raro que este fuera- sus ojos verdes que en la noche brillaban como los de un gato, y estaba seguro que ella lo amaba tanto como él la amaba ella. Pero cada vez que miraba a Fugaku no podía evitar pensar que su amada esposa le había puesto los cuernos con el vago de mierda de Shikamaru.

Esta idea comenzó una mañana, hace aproximadamente 4 días atrás. Sakura le pidió que fuera a despertar a los gemelos y a Fugaku, siempre lo hacia ella, a él le tocaba despertar a Itachi y Mikoto, pero esta vez se habían levantado tarde y Sakura estaba muy ocupada preparando el desayuno.

Entro a la habitación de los gemelos, ellos debían ser los más difíciles de despertar, con toda la energía que utilizaban en el día, durante la noche deberían terminar agotados.

—Kenji Kenshin despierten— dos pequeños niños se removieron en su camas— ¡despierten!—les quito las fresada dejándolos descubiertos, los niños temblaron un poco ante el aire frio repentino y se despertaron.

Ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido—Tou-chan porque hiciste eso—los dos niños repitieron a la vez. A Sasuke siempre le sorprendían cuando hacían eso, parecían que se leyeran el pensamiento— ¿dónde está kaa-chan? siempre nos despierta ella—kenji pregunto.

—Preparando el desayuno, ahora levántense y prepárense que ya es tarde y tienen que ir a la academia— sin más se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación. Eso había sido fácil, no le había llevado más de dos o cuatro minuto despertarlo, no entendía porque a Sakura le llevaba media hora despertarlos.

Entro en la habitación de Fugaku, el niño estaba profundamente dormido, podía escuchar su suave ronquido. Se acercó a él y con delicadeza lo sacudió—despierta Fugaku—nada el niño ni se removió en su lugar—Fugaku despierta—esta vez lo llamo más fuerte y lo sacudió con un poco más de fuerza, pero no consiguió nada el niño no dio indicio de querer despertar.

— ¡Fugaku despierta!—le grito en el oído y miro con satisfacción como ese se removía en su lugar, pero en vez de despertarse el niño le dio la espalda al padre, tomo su almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza, ignorándolo completamente.

Un leve tic comenzó a formarse en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, conque esa tenemos, pensó. Tomo la fresada y la jalo con fuerza, el niño cayo sin gracia al piso.

Sasuke pensó que por fin había conseguido que se despertara pero para su consternación esto no paso. Fugaku tomo la almohada que había quedado en su cama y se recostó en el piso y volvió a caer profundamente dormido.

Le llevo unos veinte minutos poder despertar al niño, y solo lo logro tirándolo un vaso con agua helada en la cara. Ahora entendía porque todas las mañanas el niño aparecía con el pelo mojado.

—Sakura porque Fugaku estaba tan cansado, me llevo media hora despertarlo—

—De que hablas Sasuke-kun, Fugaku siempre se toma su tiempo en despertarse—

—Es verdad tou-chan, a Fugaku le encanta dormir, neji-kun me dijo que siempre se queda dormido en clase—Mikoto comento como si nada, sin percatarse de la mueca extraña que comenzaba a formar Sasuke.

—Sinceramente ese niño es un vago—Sakura comento con disgusto

—Podrá ser un vago, pero no puedes negar okaa-chan que es un genio, seguramente termina siendo el novato del año, claro si Neji no le quita el puesto—la extraña mueca de Sasuke se acentuó mas ante las palabras vago y genio que su hijo Itachi había pronunciado. Porque los Uchiha no eran vagos, ellos eran genios, sí, pero no vagos, los Naras eran vagos.

—Tks familia problemática no hablen mal de mí a mis espalda—Fugaku comento entrando a la habitación reprimiendo un bostezo.

Por unos instantes Sasuke dejo de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, la palabras vago genio y problemático, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

Sip desde ese día la idea de que Sakura le había puesto los cuernos estaba en su mente. Había comenzado a poner más atención el niño y su comportamiento, y con cada día que pasaba encontraba más similitudes entre su hijo y el vago de mierda del Nara.

El mismo día que comenzaron sus sospechas decidió ir hacer una visita a escondida en la academia y comprobar si lo que había dicho su hija era cierto.

Era cierto.

Fugaku se la pasaba durmiendo en horas de clase, y si Iruka le hacia una pregunta este la respondía correctamente, aunque no haya prestado atención a la clase.

También descubrió que aunque jugaba con los otros niños como cualquier niño normal, más de una vez se separaba de los demás y se iba a recostar en una banca para mirar las nubes, solo o con Neji. Y como último detalle al parecer su palabra favorita era "problemático".

* * *

Por eso en ese mismo momento se encontraba sentado mirando seriamente a su esposa, que en ese momento estaba terminando de secar los platos—me pusiste los cuernos con Shikamaru—Sasuke declaro. Noto como Sakura detenía sus movimientos de repente.

Sakura se giró y miro a Sasuke como si a este le hubiese salido otra cabeza—perdón creo que escuche mal, repite lo que me dijiste—

—Me pusiste los cuernos con Shikamaru—volvió a repetir y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—Sakura pregunto sorprendida

—Fugaku

—no entiendo, que tiene que ver Fugaku con eso

—todo

—sigo sin entender explícate mejor

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y comenzó a camino de un lado a otro, y empezó a hablar muy rápido—primero, es un vago y un genio igual que ese maldito del Nara, segundo, le encanta observar las nubes y por ultimo—Sasuke paro y miro fijamente a Sakura—cada diez frase que dice cuatro tiene la palabra "problemático"—soltó la última prueba como si con esta lo explicara todo.

Se formó un pesado silencio en la cocina, Sasuke seguía mirando con enfado a Sakura y esta solo lo miraba con sorpresa pero esta sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en furia.

—¡SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS DUDANDO UCHIHA SASUKE!, ¡en primer lugar como puedes dudar de mí y en segundo lugar como carajo se te ocurre pensar algo tan estúpido como eso!—ahora era Sakura la que caminaba de un lado a otro con furia.

—las pruebas no están a tu favor S-a-k-u-r-a—Sasuke respondió burlonamente.

Esto solo hiso enfadar más a Sakura—haber Uchiha de mierda, que pruebas, no estarás hablando de esas tres patéticas pruebas que mencionaste, no?—Sasuke no respondió—en primer lugar el niño es un vago eso no te lo discuto, pero si el niño es un genio es por mí, porque te quiero recordar _querido_ (la última palabra la recalco con todo el veneno y sarcasmos que pudo) que ¡yo soy la kunoichi más inteligente de konoha, y si le gusta mirar las nubes y dice tantas veces problemático es porque su mejor amiga es un Nara y se le terminaron pegando esas costumbres!

—y si esto no te cómbense mírale al niño la cara, es un maldito clon tuyo cuando tenías su edad—Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que era cierto—y por ultimo Uchiha desmemoriado te quiero recordar que Fugaku ya activo su sharingan—y con un fuerte portazo y desactivando los sellos de silencio que Sasuke había puesto, Sakura se marchó de la cocina, dejando detrás a un esposo boqueando como un pez.

* * *

—Vamos Sakura abre la puerta—Sasuke se encontraba en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, Sakura había cerrado la puerta con llave y se negaba a responderle.

—lo siento no debí dudar de ti—el silencio fue su única respuesta—perdóname Sakura, fui un idiota no volveré a dudar de ti lo prometo—se escuchó un click y la puerta se abrió pero lo único que pudo ver Sasuke fue una almohada y unas mantas, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

—¡vas a dormir dos semanas en el sofá como castigo por ser tan estúpido Uchiha!.

— ¿en el sofá?, ¡estás loca!, no pienso dormir ahí

— ¡si lo vas a hacer!

—¡no lo voy a hacer yo voy a dormir en mi habitación en mi cama y con mi mujer!

—Pues te jodes, lo hubieses pensado antes de acusarme de semejante cosa— Sasuke soltó suspiro frustrado, se lo merecía por ser tan estúpido y si esa era condición que ponía Sakura para perdonarlo no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo.

Podría haber sido peor, Sakura podría haberlo golpeado asta al cansancio y dejarlo medio muerto en el hospital. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sasuke, si podía haber sido peor muucho peor —está bien— pero no iba a dormir en el sofá, tenía una habitación para huésped con una cama bastante cómoda.

—ah y Sasuke-kun—Sasuke detuvo sus pasos—antes de que vayas a la habitación de huésped quiero avisarte que puse un par de sellos de seguridad en la puerta y ventana que se activan con tu chakra—Sasuke miro boquiabierto la puerta de su habitación—buenas noche Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Sasuke se removía incomodo en el sillón, eran las tres de la mañana y el no podía dormir, había tenido otra pesadilla. Eso era otra de las razones por las que amaba a Sakura, con ella podía dormir tranquilo, su presencia y su dulce aroma a narcisos le transmitían paz.

Acomodo su almohada otra vez y se volvió a acostar, pero antes de caer dormido otra vez sintió como alguien lo destapaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos jades— ¿Sakura, que haces?

—déjame un poco de espacio—Sakura lo movió y se acostó a su lado, su cara estaba apoyada en su pecho y con su brazo derecho rodeaba su torso, por costumbre él la abrazo y la pego más a el—tu sabes podríamos volver a la habitación y dormir más cómodos.

Sakura se acurruco más cerca de Sasuke—yo estoy cómoda, además dije que dormirías dos semanas en el sofá y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

—mm está bien, buenas noches Sakura.

—buenas noches Sasuke-kun.

Espero a que su esposa se quedara dormida, y cerro sus ojos, ahora podía dormir tranquilo Sakura dormía a su lado y eso era suficiente para él.

* * *

**N/A** Espero que les haya gustado. :)


End file.
